pamela_dementhefandomcom-20200213-history
About Pamela DeMenthe
Pamela DeMenthe Pamela DeMenthe '''/‘deəmeənθ/ is an English writer of erotic fiction, teacher, illustrator and publicist. Best known for her 2017 publication, Sticky Digits. Find this amazing author on Twitter - ☀https://twitter.com/pameladementhe Pamela's Website - http://www.dementhe.co.uk/ Early Life Originally born and raised in Frampton on Severn (West Gloucestershire) I experienced a repressed and somewhat boring childhood. This is mainly due to my mother, Barbara. Feel free to email her for verification (barbara.thompson55@yahoo.co.uk) Career During a tedious 12 year career in the nuclear energy sector I knew I was destined for greater things. Call centres are a hot bed of erotic writing material and the nebulous of ideas began to form in my brain. When I got the offer of compulsory redundency, I knew it was time to take the leap and embark on the career i’d always dreamed of. A path which would allow me to help people and change lives. Author Accompanied by her husband Keith, I trained in my discipline by taking a two weeks writers retreat in Andulcia under the tutorage of erotic fiction guru, Raul Fernandez . Then upon my return I was off, like a speeding erotic fiction bullet train. That year I wrote 28 books… Many you may well have heard of: Panties Inferno, Hooked: Romp in the abbitoir, Butterfingers: After Hours in the Dairy, ResErection, Pull out on my HARD shoulder, Castration in the Library: Shhhhhhhhhh and many more… Pamela is currently working on my new prehistoric erotica eVULVAlution which will be out for release in 2018 and includes a live show which those of you in Salford/Manchester/General North England area can book tickets to see here - ☀https://thelowry.com/whats-on/evulvalution/ I'm also working on a brand new screenplay; Push up my premium: Under the covers with an underwriter. I welcome casting submissions! To cater for the expected high demand of my books Keith and I have set up our own publishing company, DeMenthe Publishing which is run from our spare bedroom. We are welcoming massive investment opportunities to help fund this. Literary Catalog '''eVULVAlution (2019) "Sandra had never sat in a time machine before. And it was really turning her on…” Set in the backdrop of Hull we take a time travelling fantasy with Sandra and Professor Greg. A sexual encounter inside a mobility scooter-come-time machine sends the scientific pair hurtling back in time 50,000BC. Will they make it back? Who knows. But read this book and you might find out. Sticky Digits (2018) "Never In my life have I read such a ...erotic novel. DeMenthe has an incredible ...grasp of English, being able to...even string a sentence together. 'Sticky Digits' is erotic writing at it's best. It contains ... Metaphors...sexual imagery and a...use of ...adjectives. This is a ...book!" -'' Frampton Echo '''Panties Inferno' “She felt a heat in her undercarriage. Was it the re-occurring bout of cystitis that she had suffered? No not this time, this was different, yes, it was the sweet sting of lust, but more than that, it was an inferno. An inferno in her pants! yes a panites inferno! Like Dantes Inferno, but with a P.” - ''Excerpt '''Castration in the Library' "Ssssshhhhh..." - Excerpt Chorlton-Cum-Hardy: A Rent Boy's Tale "Dave ventured into Unicorn (the local vegan organic supermarket) He spied his favourite shop assistant Mooncup stacking the beans and pulses. She made ‘his own’ vegan sausage begin to pulse against his hemp woven shopping bag. He moved across to the homemade organic produce counter. She followed to assist him with his purchase. “I want that Hummus” he said all the time holding Mooncup’s gaze. She reached down, revealing ‘her own’ organic baps as they spilt over the top of her Dungarees. (The mandatory uniform) Later that night Dave was wiping the last remnants of Hummus from his genitals- On reflection, he shouldn’t have gone for the chilli flavour." - ''Excerpt '''Hooked! Romp in the Abattoir' Tina had spent the past 10 years living as a vegetarian... living a lie! Until one night, a pig carcass, several large glasses of pino grigio and a man by the name of Ian would change everything. Forbidden The woman, the horse, FORBIDDEN! They tried to tell her it was wrong, they tried to keep them apart, but she knew that there was nothing more right than this. Her horse, the Sunday’s they would spend, jumping fences, cantering around the grounds, in the stable, alone… his long black main, that she would run her fingers through, his silky smooth body, his thick black tail. Even though he couldn’t verbally give his consent…he said everything he needed to with eyes. Oh god, and it felt so right! Learn all about Pamela DeMenthe's large back catalogue of work here - http://www.dementhe.co.uk/my-books/ Personal Life This is personal and Pamela has worked hard to avoid press and paparazzi. __FORCETOC__ Category:Erotic fiction Category:Writer Category:Author Category:Illustrator Category:Personality